


Beyond The Time

by princesschrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Crossover, Crossover Novelization, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Novelization, Romance, Time Travel, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschrom/pseuds/princesschrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grima's defeat and Robin's disappearance, everyone goes their separate ways. The foreseer Lucina vanished from the continent of Ylisse in the blink of an eye. It has been speculated that she either journeyed her way to another land or perhaps, returned back to her own time. When Robin returns, he begins to search for Ylissean princess. When he comes face to face with her, he notices something odd about her only to be transported to another world. Meanwhile, Cia is transported to Ylisse, taking Robin's place while events unfold. As she begans to bond with the Shepards, she sees the perfect opportunity to earn their trust and use them for her own personal gain to get back to Hyrule, retrieve not only the Triforce but also Link for herself. What happens when an dark sorceress takes place of tactician while Robin is stuck in Hyrule.[FE13/HW crossover novelization]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first fanfic I've ever written and surprisingly, this was inspired by a quote I've seen on one of my favorite blogs on tumblr. Anyways, I'm not the best writer around but I'll try my best. After all, it's one of my many hobbies. I apologize if the prologue is short but I don't want to spoil anything right away.
> 
> I'll be putting song suggestion's up for scenes that I feel set the mood. These can be found on youtube and will consist of video game, Celtic and instrumental music.
> 
> This is going to be a crossover novelization of Fire Emblem Awakening and Hyrule Warriors, however I am going to be doing things a bit differently, especially with the Hyrule Warriors portion of the story.
> 
> Song's suggestion: Ivan Torrent - "Before I Leave This World"

_~Beyond the Time~_

_Prologue: The Dark Despair_

* * *

 A hooded figure stood on top of a rock, glancing at their vast surroundings. Everything was engulfed by darkness as trees withered, grass was scarce and there were little traces of water. A small frown frowned on their face as they sighed. They placed a hand on their chest, looking down as they thought hard for a moment, realizing the world's fate.

"At this rate… nothing will be alive. Already thousands have died upon his wrath," they said, their voice giving off a hint of sorrow.

The figure lowered their hood, revealing to be a light, azure-haired female. She clutched onto an engraved tome, sighing once more as she noticed a large group of forces coming at her way. The girl began to slowly back up, seeing the vast hordes of bokoblin across the ages with moblins, darknuts and even redead knights. However, she noticed a new breed of monsters as some took on the forms of soldiers, while others happened to be revenants. Gasping, she recalled her father telling her about these creatures, trying to recall his lessons before he passed away.

"Those are… Risen, but how?!"

The girl began making a dash towards the other direction, knowing she was no match for the horde of devastating monsters. As she managed to come across an dead end, she muttered to herself, praying to the gods for her final moments alive.

"Naga… Hylia…" spoke the girl," I'm sorry I couldn't protect those that I've cherished. I have failed everyone to include mother, father and even you two… I'm… sorry."

The young spell caster tried her best to keep her emotions in check, fighting away the tears that wanted to emerge from her eyes. As she tensed up, a voice called over to her.

" _Morgan…."_

Perking up, Morgan wondered who was calling her name. She couldn't help but follow its direction as the monsters began approaching closer. As the young tactician followed the voice's direction, to no avail, she came to another dead end.

" _Morgan… use the rest of your strength to create a portal back to the past."_

"Portal?! How am I supposed to even create a portal if I couldn't even protect the ones I love," exclaimed the young teenager. She was extremely skeptical, feeling as if the voice began to toy around with her for its own amusement.

" _Believe in yourself. You've inherited vast powers from not only your father but your mother as well. About your mother, she was able to summon allies from different eras when she needed them most. You should be able to do the same… Go back into the past and prevent this future of despair from happening!"_

Morgan had to make a choice right away as she could either escape to a different timeline to prevent this future or face fate and die with the rest of her friends. Opening her grimoire, the girl began chanting, summoning a golden portal as it shined brightly. As the monsters finally caught up, she jumped in, closing it before they even could seize the opportunity to follow in pursuit.

The sky-blue haired girl went through time, eventually coming to a different timeline as her body slammed against the field of grass. The last thing she recalled before blacking out was her father's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 shall be uploaded soon! Note to self: Don't write things at almost 6am.
> 
> That's it for the prologue! I'm going to state off with the Awakening portion first but we will be getting to see bits and pieces of Robin and his time in Hyrule. I also plan on maybe adding other Zelda worlds into the mix of HW, seeing how I think it would be fun to perhaps see some additional villains aid Ganondorf or something.
> 
> As for Lana!Morgan, I am debating on whether she could summon FE characters from previous timelines(Marth, Ike, etc.)
> 
> If you have any suggestions on what Zelda worlds and whatnot you'd like to see, please tell me. Also if you want little fun chapters inspired by FE13's DLCs, feel free to hit me up on that as well. I am always open to suggestions of what you'd like to see in the story(ie. Robin explain to Zelda about [insert subject here]
> 
> I've also uploaded this on FF.net as well but decided to upload it here too, seeing how you can expand more on your summary and reveal more pairings and conflicts.


End file.
